


Final Days

by csichick_2



Series: Elijah 'Verse [5]
Category: Rent - Larson
Genre: M/M, dying character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2058429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger is dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



Roger’s dying. As much as he wishes it weren’t true, he knows he doesn’t have much time left. He’s lasted longer than he’s expected, but it’s not enough time. He doesn’t want to leave Mark, leave Elijah. Mark’s begged him to go to hospital because it might buy him a little more time, but he can’t. He knows that if he goes to the hospital, he’ll be leaving through the morgue and he doesn’t want to die hooked up to a bunch of wires. Not to mention they probably wouldn’t let Elijah into his room because he’s only eight. Roger wants to die on his terms – at home, with his family.

These days he’s sleeping more often than not and he wakes up to find Elijah curled up next to him. “What are you doing, buddy?” he asks softly.

“Cuddling, like we did when I was little,” the eight-year-old replies.

Roger sees the clock out of the corner of his eye and sees that it’s noon. “Shouldn’t you be at school?” he asks, hoping that he’s not so far gone as to have forgotten what day of the week it is.

“Dad let me stay home,” he says simply. “I’m supposed to be doing homework, but I wanted to make you feel better.”

As lousy as he feels, Roger can’t help but smile. “Well you did that buddy,” he replies, pulling his son closer so that he can’t see him cry. They’ve tried to keep Elijah’s life as normal as possible given the circumstances, so Mark letting him stay home from school means he’s worried that Roger won’t make it through the day.

“I love you, daddy,” Elijah says.

“Love you too, buddy,” Roger murmurs. “Love you too.”


End file.
